


Til a Tear Becomes a Rose

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Full Circle [4]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Sequel to I'll Be There





	Til a Tear Becomes a Rose

            It was hard. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Learning how to live without someone who had become your entire reason for living was the most difficult thing he’d ever attempted. No matter how many people told him--or how many times they told him--it would; it wasn’t getting easier. He’d put his house on the market one week after the funeral. He couldn’t go back there. It had been months and the only time he’d been inside the house was when he and David went in to pack it up.

            That’s when he discovered the bedroom had been prepared for him. Thankfully, David was there because the only thing that he wanted to do, and threatened to do, was fling himself from the balcony. Even with their past, David had become his best friend. Always there when he needed him-- and when he didn’t need him. He’d become a constant in his life. Of course, part of that was because Archie was still staying with David.

            It was supposed to be just a few days, until he could find a place. That turned into weeks and eventually months. To be totally honest, he wasn’t really looking all that hard. His personal assistant was though. She would find him gorgeous places to live, but he’d always turn them down for one reason or another. It was too big. It was too small. It didn’t have the right view. The guest rooms were not nice enough. The truth of it was, he’d become comfortable living at David’s place. The thought of leaving left him crippled with fear of being alone. David had been very understanding.

            Then there was the whole story about his parents wanting to reconnect with their oldest son. He thought it was a load of crap and wasn’t too keen on telling them otherwise. He’d blatantly told them that if he wasn’t good enough to associate with before, he certainly wasn’t now, because nothing had really changed. He was still the same person, albeit far more sad and depressed. He was still gay. They’d told him that they weren’t concerned with that anymore. Seeing how Tyler’s parents had reacted to his death had opened their eyes. They both knew that they’d never be able to live with themselves if something like that happened to him, knowing how they had treated him. Archie wanted to forgive them. He really did, but he just couldn’t. Not yet. So, in the end, his parents went back to Utah with their tails neatly tucked between their legs, with Archie’s resentful words echoing in their head.

            He’d later had a conversation with David about it. David didn’t try to push him to reconcile. He simply reminded him that they were the only parents that he had. That they’d made a mistake and were willing to admit that, so it should count for something. However, he understood why Archie wasn’t ready to forgive them. He told him that when he’s ready, he needed to think about it and maybe try to work things out.  Archie promised him that he would, but at the time, he just wanted to hate them for a little while longer.

~*~*~*~

            Archie sighed and took a seat on the couch in the spacious living room after he was done doing the dishes from breakfast. He’d become a regular little maid, doing odds and ends around the house, just to have something to do while David worked. He’d recently taken up cooking. Of course, half the things that he’s attempted, he ended up throwing out.  He grimaced at the thought of the turkey cacciatore he’d attempted the day before. It was horrible. He tasted it and immediately rushed to toss it in the garbage disposal. Even as David protested, saying that it couldn’t be that bad. He’d never tried to stretch his cooking boundaries before. He just chalked it up to boredom and needing something to occupy his mind.

            David had suggested working on some music, but Archie couldn’t focus for the first time in his life, so he talked to his people at Jive and due to the circumstances, managed to cancel all of his previously scheduled sessions. Luckily, they were busy with a new batch of artists and could afford to give him a nice, lengthy extension.

            So, there he sat, staring at the four walls, trying not to think about anything. He looked at the clock wondering how much longer David would be gone. Then he mentally smacked himself, realizing that he’d only been gone for an hour. Moments like that made him wonder if perhaps he wasn’t becoming too dependent on David. Then he would wonder if David was tired of him. Surely if he was, he’d tell him. Right? No. David was far too nice.

            He grabbed the remote control and decided to watch TV perhaps that would help. He flipped it up to VH1, hoping to hear some good music, but instead, all he got was crappy reality shows that had long ago lost their popularity. He went through the motions of channel surfing, but turned it off a few minutes later when the phone rang.

 ~*~*~*~

            It was late in the night when David finally returned home from the studio. He silently let himself in through the garage door. His eyes were instantly drawn to the note from Archie on the side of the refrigerator, telling him that if he was hungry, there was left over lasagna and salad in the refrigerator. He chuckled when the note went on to tell him that it was nowhere near as bad as the cacciatore.

            He switched off the light in the kitchen and headed for the stairs, however, as he was walking through the living room, he caught a glimpse of a lump on the couch. He turned the light on to find Archie passed on beneath a bundle of covers.  Quietly, he knelt down to the floor by the couch and just watched him sleep for a moment. While he was sleeping, the pain and suffering were erased from his features. He looked more like the Archie that David had once known.

            The past few months had been hard on him as well. Being in such a close proximity to the younger man and not being able to tell him how he really felt about him was the worst kind of torture. David had made an oath to himself that he would never tell Archie that he loved him in any context other than as a friend or older brother. He couldn’t risk it. He was a much happier man with Archie in his life than he was when he wasn’t.

            Gently, he lifted his hand and ran the back of his fingers along Archie’s hairline, caressing the smooth, succulent skin down over his cheek and then back. “Archie,” he said in almost a whisper. David smiled as he stirred slightly, but just snuggled deeper into the cushions. “Archie,” he said a bit louder, moving his hand to his shoulder to shake him lightly.

            Archie’s eyes opened slowly. “Cooook…” he groaned, clearly not wanting to wake up.

            David’s smile grew larger as he watched Archie wake up, trying to untangle himself from the mass of blanket on top of him. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in bed?”

            Archie rubbed his eyes with his fingers as he yawned and nodded his head. “Did you get you something to eat?”

            David shook his head. “Nah. I had something at the studio a little while ago.”

            “Oh. I um, wasn’t going to stay up, but I must have fallen asleep.”

            “Must have,” David teased as he got to his feet. He grabbed the blanket and began to fold it while Archie sat up and stretched. “What time is it?”

            “Almost two.”

            “Wow. You had a late night,” he paused as another yawn took his breath. “How’d it go?”

            “Good. Got a few more tacks laid. I brought one home for you to listen to.”

            Archie yawned again, his eyelids too heavy to hold open. “Kay.”

            David smirked. “Am I gonna have to carry you to your room?”

            Archie tried to laugh, but it was interrupted by another yawn. “Gosh!” He stood up and stretched some more. “Kate called.” He said. Kate was his realtor. “We’re closing on the house tomorrow.”

            “Oh yeah?”

            “MmmHmm. Some former boy band member or whatever bought it.” Archie waved it off as he walked towards the stairs. “Thanks for waking me up. ‘Night.”

            “Night, Arch. Sweet dreams.” David watched him walk sleepily up the steps, holding drowsily to the railing. He tossed the blanket back onto the couch and followed, flipping the light off as he went. He went through his bedroom into the bathroom where he went about showering and getting ready for bed.

            Once he was done, he went about turning out the lights and slipping beneath the cool sheets. He didn’t bother closing the door. He always left it open. In the beginning, Archie would have nightmares so he left it open in order to hear him. Normally, he would go to Archie, but the last time, Archie told him to stop. He said he could deal with it alone. David continued to leave the door open just in case.

            Sleep came quickly for him that night. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. However, he didn’t get to sleep very long before the familiar sounds from the room across the hall drug him from his slumber. He sat up, starting to get out of bed before remembering that Archie didn’t want him to. He laid back down with a heavy sigh, staring into the blackness. He wasn’t sure he could just do nothing. He didn’t have to wonder too long. At the sound of Archie stumbling out of his room, he reached over and turned on the lamp beside his bed. “Arch?”

            The younger man walked somberly over to the bed, with tear stained cheeks and his arms wrapped around his thin frame grasping at the material of his t-shirt. David could see that he was shaking. “I…” he gasped. “I…can I?” Before he could finish, David was already nodding his head and pulling the covers back. “Thanks.” He slid into the bed next to David.

            After turning the lamp off, David took Archie into his arms. “You ok?” He felt him nod against his shoulder.

            “It was horrible.” He rested his head against David’s bare arm, resting his palm over his heart. “It was so real.”

            David propped his chin on Archie’s head as he listened and tried to calm him. “It’s over Archie,” he whispered. “It was just a dream. It can’t hurt you.” He continued with this routine until he could hear and feel Archie’s steady breath. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over again.

~*~*~*~

            When David awoke, he was startled to see hazel eyes staring back at him. Normally they never woke up together. Whoever woke up first would leave to avoid the awkwardness of waking up tangled together in the middle of the bed.

            Archie had slid away, but stayed in bed. “Good Morning,” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

            “Mornin’ Arch.” David didn’t bother to move. He just lay there with his hands tucked comfortably under his head staring at Archie.

             “Thanks again for last night.”

            “No problem,” David mumbled before his eyes drifted shut again. He felt the soft caress as Archie’s fingers stroked his face. He had to fight to keep his eyes closed because he knew if he opened them, the sensation would be gone. His eyes flew open in shock when he felt the warmth of Archie’s lips against his own. For what seemed like a eternity, David remained stock-still, just staring at Archie who’s eyes were closed as his lips worked on the older man’s, enticing him to kiss back. Finally, after a moment, David did respond. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, inviting Archie to deepen the kiss.

            Tentatively, Archie slid his tongue between David’s parted lips. David touched his tongue against Archie’s, savoring the slight taste of mint. A soft moan came from deep within Archie’s throat followed by a quiet whimper as David’s tongue lazily chased his back into his own mouth.

            After a few moments of playing a sweet game of tongue tag, David’s head cleared and he gently pushed Archie away, breaking the kiss completely. “Arch…” Glazed over eyes stared back at the older man, silently asking why he’d ended their kiss. “We can’t do this.”

            Archie’s face fell and he turned away, starting to get up, but David grabbed his arm as he too sat up in the bed. He turned back around to face him, his eyes shining with tears. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

            “Archie, it’s ok.” David reached up and ran his fingers gently though Archie’s hair. “It’s ok. I just…We shouldn’t.”

            Archie nodded, understanding. At least he thought he understood. David didn’t have those feelings for him anymore. It should have been so obvious to him.

            “You’re not ready to take on something like this,” David tried to explain. “And even if you are, I…” he tried to think of a delicate way to say what he needed to say without hurting the younger man. “I can’t be that person, Archie.” He paused and ran a trembling hand over Archie’s cheek. “Do you understand?” There was no response, Archie simply lowered his head, his eyes closing, allowing a few tears to spill out. “Oh, God. Archie, please don’t cry.”

            “I’m sorry,” Archie whispered. “I thought that…that…You’ve been so nice to me and I thought maybe it was because you still…ya know, had feelings for me.”

            David felt his heart thumping wildly against his chest. This was very dangerous territory. He couldn’t admit to those feelings. He’d worked so hard at being the best friend he could possibly be. He couldn’t sacrifice all of that. Not while Archie was still so fragile. “I love you, Archie. I will always love you, but I don’t want to be another regret for you. Please understand what I’m saying.” Archie nodded, looking up at David with tear-filled eyes.  “I‘m not Tyler,” David continued tenderly. “I can never take his place.”

            Suddenly, Archie was overcome with a terrible sense of guilt. Was that what he was doing? Taking comfort in David to avoid dealing with the loss of Tyler? He knew he had been to a point, but this was an entirely different scenario. He’d actually kissed David, seeking solace. David was right, this couldn’t happen. He buried his face in his hands and began to weep. He wasn’t at all surprised when David had him wrapped in his arms once again, comforting him in the only way he could without feeling guilty.

~*~*~*~*~

            David had to go out for a few hours that day. He had to take care of a few things at the studio. While he was doing that, Archie was closing the sale on his house with his realtor. When he got home later that evening, it was later than expected. The first thing he did as he walked through the door was grab the stack of mail neatly stacked on the stand nearby.

            He was looking though it when his eye caught sight of a small pile of luggage sitting in the corner. His heart and stomach chose that moment to switch places. “Archie!” He shouted as he took off towards the living room. “Archie, what’s going on?” He asked when he found him sitting on the couch. “If this is about this morning,” he huffed, gesturing towards the foyer.

            Archie stood up, calmly. “It’s not.”

            David stared blankly at him. He tried to wrap his mind around what was taking place. “Then…then what’s wrong?” His voice was filled with desperation. “Did I do something? Please, if I did, tell me so I can make it right,.” He felt the threat of tears prickling at his eyes. “Please?”

            Archie shook his head. “Nothing. You did nothing, Cook. In fact, you did everything right. I could not ask for a better friend.”

            David exhaled. “Then...I don’t understand.”

            Taking a deep breath, Archie began to explain. “I need to go away for a while. That’s all. I need to heal, Cook. I can’t do that here.”

            “Why?” David asked, standing helplessly in the middle of his living room. “Was I too pushy? Am I smothering you?” He rattled off every question he could think of that might hold the answer to why Archie felt that he needed to leave. “Cause I’ll stop. I didn’t mean to. I was just trying to hel-”

            Archie laid a single finger against David’s full lips in an effort to quiet him. “Listen to me,” he said firmly. “It’s not you. You did nothing wrong. I just have to do this. I need time alone.”

            “I’ll gi-”

            “David, shut up!” Archie scolded gently. “Please? I need to find myself again, Cook. I have been so lost over the last few months, and you’ve been so great. I appreciate everything that you’ve done. You’ve been selfless and loving and I can’t even begin to describe what all of that means to me. I just…this is something I have to do.”

            David was calmer now, although he still didn’t like the idea. “Where will you go?”

            “I don’t know yet,” he replied. “First, I’m going to Utah. I need to work some things out there.” He gave him a small smile when he saw the realization in David’s eyes. “After that, I was thinking that I might just travel for a while. Ya know? See some places that I’ve always wanted to see. I talked to the label again. I have taken an indefinite leave of absence. It worked out well since my contract is almost up anyway.”

            David nodded. “Will you come back?”

            Archie’s eyes met his for the first time since he’d arrived home. “I will. I just don’t know when.” David understood. Archie could see it in his misty eyes. “I love you, Cook. You’re my best friend. I won’t be gone forever, I promise.”

            “Will you stay in touch while you’re gone?” David had so many questions.

            “I’ll write to you.” Archie placed a gentle hand on David’s cheek. “Thank you, Cook. For everything.” David nodded once again, not trusting his voice to speak. He sucked in a sharp breath when Archie leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his cheek. “Wait for me.”

            David felt for sure he was going to fall down because his legs were threatening to give out. He took in a ragged breath and reached out to pull Archie into his arms. He hugged him tightly, letting the forgotten mail fall to the floor as they clung to each other. “Always,” David whispered assuredly. “Forever.”

            Archie smiled against his neck and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of their embrace for just a moment longer. As he pulled away, he was still smiling. “I should go now. My flight leaves tonight.”

            David nodded. “Take care, Arch.”

            “You too, Cook.” He gave him one last quick hug and left him standing there as he went to the door to pick up his things.

            Moments later, once Archie had left, David plopped down onto the couch, staring at the wall in front of him. For the first time that day, he wondered if he had done the right thing by pushing Archie away that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anyone mentioned/Named in this fic.
> 
> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed!


End file.
